Here's to the New Year!
by The Hodge Podge Kid
Summary: I know it's late but here's a New Year's story. The gang has a New Year's party, and discuss their New Year's resolutions...hint of ZanexNiko, maybe a little SyrusxAlyssa...if you squint while you read...Enjoy!


I know it's way past New Year, but I wanted to write a story. ^^ Hope you like it. I'm procrastinating again...I'm beginning to think that it's my calling in life.

Anyway, here's the little one-shot.

Zane: It's about time you wrote something.

Me: I've been busy!

Zane: A common excuse.

Please read and review!

* * *

"Happy New Year guys!" Atticus shouted, holding up his glass of punch. Niko, Alyssa, and Alexis looked up. Atticus grinned. "And girls too!" He took a sip from his drink, and nudged Zane. Zane stared at him. Atticus gestured for him to stand up, too. Zane sighed and stood up. He held his glass up next to Atticus'.

"Here's to a happy and prosperous New Year," he said. Everyone else raised their glasses. Alyssa poked Niko, who started to choke a little on her drink. She caught her breath, and turned to Alyssa.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Alyssa asked jokingly. Niko looked at Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley, who all gave her encouraging looks. She moved Pharaoh from her lap to Alyssa's, and stood up. Atticus grinned, and gestured to Zane and Alexis. Niko blushed, smiled as best she could, and lifted her glass. She paused nervously, and Jaden jabbed her gently to snap her out of it.

"Here's to friends, family, and new beginnings. To promise, love, and serenity. But most importantly," she paused, and looked at everyone in the room, stopping to gaze at Zane for a moment, "here's to strength and hope. Life's a beach, but there's always an ocean," she said. She realized a little too late how corny she sounded. She laughed lightly. "And here's to hoping this punch isn't spiked." She took a sip of punch as everyone had a good laugh. She sat back down, grateful to be finished.

Even Crowler seemed mildly impressed by her mini-speech. He looked down at his punch glass in thought. Banner stood up and walked over to pick up Pharaoh. He set Pharaoh down in front of his water dish, which was filled with punch. Pharaoh began to drink it happily. Atticus looked around.

"So are we just going to sit here in silence? LET'S PARTY!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran over to the stereo he had brought and turned it on. Alexis groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Atticus, why did you bring that?" she asked, irritated. Atticus turned around and beamed at her. Zane made his way over to the others while Atticus tried to escape an irate Alexis. Syrus smiled at Zane.

"Happy New Year, Zane!" cheered Syrus. Niko, Alyssa, and everyone else looked up. Alyssa grinned.

"Hey, Zane! What's your New Year's resolution?" she asked. Zane shrugged and sat down. Syrus put his glass on the table and pumped his fist.

"Well, my resolution is to start winning more duels!" he said energetically. He turned to Jaden. "What's your resolution, Jay?" Jaden tapped his chin in thought, and looked around the room. Alexis currently had Atticus in a headlock. He pointed at them.

"Should we help him?" he asked. Everyone looked, and saw the look on Alexis' face. Chumley shuddered, and Syrus looked a little spooked.

"Probably not the best idea," he said to Jaden. Jaden took a sip of punch, and paused for a moment in thought.

"My resolution is...to beat a really good duelist in the Obelisk dorm," he said. He looked at Zane pointedly. Alyssa nudged Syrus, who smiled. She turned to Niko.

"What's your resolution, Niko?" Niko looked at her glass on the table, and then at her hands in her lap. She looked at Zane out of the corner of her eye. She looked up again but was careful not to look at anyone in particular, something Zane immediately noticed.

"My resolution is to say what I mean, and to not let other people's negative statements and thoughts get to me," she said firmly, shocking everyone. The corners of Zane's mouth twitched slightly in a smile. He put his glass next to Niko's on the table.

"Mine is to care for friends and family," he said. He looked at Syrus and smiled openly. Syrus smiled so that his eyes were closed. Atticus limped over to the table where everyone was sitting. He sat down and pouted. Alyssa looked him up and down, then eyed everyone in the room.

"Where's Alexis?" she asked. Atticus frowned and looked at the table in front of him. He went over and got his punch glass from the other table. He came back, taking a gulp as he sat down. Jaden gave him a clueless look.

"What's eating you?" he asked curiously. Atticus looked up but continued to pout.

"Alexis didn't like the music I brought for the party," he explained. Niko and Alyssa grinned.

"We like it just fine," Alyssa said. Atticus sighed, and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He held out a CD.

"She took away my boom box," he muttered, "but at least I got the CD back." Alyssa and Niko reached under the table at the same time, to pull out a giant CD player of their own. Atticus' face immediately brightened. He popped in the CD as Jaden plugged in the stereo.

Crowler and Banner glanced up when they heard music again, the former rolling his eyes and the latter smiling thoughtfully before pouring some more punch into Pharaoh's bowl. Niko yawned suddenly. Syrus drank some more punch.

"Gee, Niko, how can you be tired? Even I'm awake," he said. Alyssa looked at him incredulously. Niko leaned against Zane, who stared down at her like she was an alien, at least for a moment or two.

"Who says you have to be tired to yawn, Syrus?" Alyssa asked. Niko opened her eyes to glare for a moment, but closed them when Zane whispered something. Jaden blinked.

"Why are you talking so quietly, Zane? We can't hear you," he said innocently. Crowler looked up again. He stood up abruptly, but stopped short when Pharaoh began to climb up his leg, meowing loudly.

"AAAAAHHHHH, GET THIS RABIES-INFESTED FURBALL OFF ME" he screeched. Everyone watched as he ran screaming out of the Slifer cafeteria. Niko watched Pharaoh calmly let go of Crowler's leg, and stroll casually back to where Banner stood.

"Well, at least Pharaoh helped send Crowler on his way," she commented. Atticus stood up dramatically.

"My friends," he said in a suave voice. "It is time.......TO DANCE!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Syrus and Zane sweatdropped as Atticus began to dance around the room, joined by Jaden and Pharaoh soon after.

"Atticus sure likes the way he moves, doesn't he?" Syrus remarked.

* * *

There you have it! I just realized now that this is probably pretty sappy, er, fluffy, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.

Zane: Remind me again why I'm friends with Atticus.

Atty: Because you love me!

Syrus: I thought he loved-

Me: *covers Syrus' mouth* Shh, don't talk when it isn't your turn! Thanks for reading, and any review is greatly appreciated...thanks!


End file.
